Harry Potter and the Trouble with Dictators
by spork cannon
Summary: During WWII, Hitler has some srs bsns going down in the magical world, and it's up to Harry and his buddies to fix it. Meanwhile, Ed begins his new teaching position with some help from an unlikely source. MM dun liek, dun read. hp/dm/lm royed lucius/roy?
1. Chapter 1

**disklaserrrrr *do not own either* they belong to who they belong to.**

AU! [basically like regular times, only WWII is moved up a few years. it's still basically present day.] it's spring tiem for Hitler, in this FMA/HP and spring awakening 3xover. During WWII times, Hitler has some shady business going down in the magical world, and it's up to harry/lucius and roy/ed to find out what's going on. lolstartrek references.

**[YOU DO NOT HAVE TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT SPRING AWAKENING TO READ THIS! THE SA PART OF TEH STORY IS VERY MINOR]**

heeey! this is my first serious fic i'm posting here~ i hope you all like it.

i realize the characters are a bit OOC, but you're just gonna have to deal w/ it cause this is gonna be epic.

i am posting these first couple chapters as per each show/book, but once it gets a bit further in, they will all come together~

it's not going to be overly super graphic lemony-limes going down, but i do appreciate some nice heavy petting 8'D

rating will increase later

main pairings in this story will be:

-HP/LM + HM/LM/DM

-RoyEd -Hernst -Roy/Lucius?maybe? tell me what you think

Minor Pairings

-Cute!Al/Heidrich

-JP/SS -RL/SB

[Hints of RoyHughes]

[Hints of EdAl]

[Hanschen/Viktor at the beginning]

[Hints of Hanschen/Bobby]

[Hints of Georg/Otto]

**IN THIS CHAPTER**

-scaredofthedark!ed

-fatherly?slightlyconfused!mustang

PS. um, [/novel] the rest will be shorter, i promise. this is jsut the first chappie so..... ^u^;

PS!these will ALL be in continous revision! i already have a few minor altorations in mind for this one. concernedforthecutoned'sface!roy? yes plox.

AAAAAAND, HERE IT IS!

Chapter One- The Invitation

Ed was trying to sleep. He had worked hard all day; Mustang hadn't given him a moment's rest, and he had to walk all the way back from Central in the rain. He knew it was early, but all he wanted to do when he got home was take a nap. He had shrugged out of his soaking wet coat, dropping it on the worn wooden floor beside the couch. Flopping down, he pulled a blanket over himself and, closed his eyes, willed his damp body to rest. But he couldn't sleep. It was raining hard outside, and something was tapping his window, and it wouldn't stop.

"Uh! Jesus Christ…" Ed mumbled to himself, turning over and pulling a pillow over his head. But he could still hear the tapping.

"Shut the hell up!" he shouted as he sat up, throwing the pillow at the window. He missed the window, but he didn't miss the glowing yellow orbs peering in at him through the rainy darkness. Ed gave a little shriek and turned over, pulling the blanket over his head.

_What the heck was that?!_ he thought, shivering under the blanket. He peered out for a moment, looking at the window. The eyes were gone.

_Maybe I imagined it…_ he thought, looking closer at the window. The eyes did not appear, and Ed noticed, the tapping had stopped. He sighed and lay back on the couch, bunching up part of the blanket under his head as a pillow.

The pattering of the rain was about to put him to sleep when he heard the tapping noise again. This time it was coming from his front door. Jumping up off the couch with a start, Ed wrapped the blanket around his head and took a few steps towards the door.

"Who is it?" he whispered. He waited for an answer. The tapping stopped for a moment, before it started up again.

"What do you want?" Ed said a bit louder, pulling the blanket around him as he slowly walked towards the door. The tapping stopped as Ed stood in front of the door.

"Who is it? What do you want?" Ed repeated, louder still. There was no answer, and the tapping didn't start up again. Ed clutched the blanket around him as he slowly reached for the door.

As he slowly opened the door, he heard a terrible scratching and squawking noise. He slammed the door shut and ran back to the couch, hiding under the blanket.

"What the hell was that?" Ed thought. "This must be some kind of joke. If this is something Roy cooked up I swear..." He dumped the blanket on the couch and stalked over to the front door. He stood there for a second before ripping it open.

Complete chaos ensued.

A large, wet owl flew through the door, a piece of paper held in its beak. Ed shrieked, running after the owl, trying to get it out of the house. Wet feathers flew everywhere as Ed ran after it, waving his arms like a lunatic.

"OUT OUT OUT!" he shouted, trying to get the large owl back out the door. It dropped the letter on the floor and managed to gouge a large gash on Ed's cheek before it flew out. "YOU F[expletive deleted]ING BIRD!" Ed shouted at the top of his lungs into the rainy darkness.

He brought his fingers to his cheek and they came away slick w/ blood. "Great." Ed mumbled. He rinsed it off in the kitchen before going to pick up the letter. Lighting the lamp on the table, and wrapping the blanket around his shoulders again, Ed opened the letter.

It read, in large, curling, black script:

Dear Mr. Elric,

I am writing you to inquire about a teaching position. For a few years now, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been contemplating the addition of an alchemy class. As you are one of the most prominent alchemist in our time, I was wondering if you would grace us with your presence and consider this position I am offering. You will be compensated handsomely, and will find we have an extensive library that might be of use to your endeavors in obtaining information about the philosopher's stone. Please give your answer to Roy as soon as possible.

I look forward to hearing from you,

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster H.S.W.S.

Ed just stared at the letter in his hands, his mouth slightly agape.

---

Roy sat at his desk, flipping through the mountain of papers he had to go through for the day and sighed. This was going to be a long day. He sighed again as Fullmetal burst through his door.

"Roy." Ed said as he stalked towards the man, hidden behind his desk. "Do you know anything about this?" He dropped the letter in front of Roy. "It came last night. By OWL. Scared the shit out of me. Some kind of joke you played, too bad I'm not laughing."

Roy ran one of his gloved hands through his hair. "Ed, it's not a joke." He picked up the letter and looked over it. "I asked them to send it in the most discrete manner, I'm sorry if it startled you."

"Like hell it did!" Ed interrupted, waving his arms for emphasis. "What is this all about?!"

"Just let me explain." Roy gripped Ed's arm and looked into his face, "this is NOT an order, but I would like you to seriously think about this." Roy looked at his hand, still clutching Ed's arm and dropped it suddenly, like he had been shocked. He looked back at Ed, who had stilled and was being unnaturally quite. "I have been in communication with this Dumbledore fellow for a few days now, and he said that he might have some information about the sorcerer's stone. I think it would be a good opportunity for us to get some information." Roy quieted, waiting for Ed to say something.

Ed rubbed his arm where Roy had held him absentmindedly as he gazed off into the distance, his eyes unfocused. "Fullmetal?" Roy said quietly. "I think this would be a good opportunity." He said again.

Ed's eyes snapped back into focus and he quickly glanced at Roy and then out the large windows behind him. The overcast sky was threatening rain again. At length he said, "Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards. I'm not either of those things. Why do they want me to teach alchemy? How do they know that we're looking for the stone? I don't know anything about teaching. I don't even want to teach anybody!" he ranted, regaining his composure. "Where is this place anyway? I have never heard of it before. And you seriously want me to believe that witches and wizards exist?" his voice was rising. "Come on Roy, you can't believe in that. I always thought more of you." He turned from Roy, trudging towards the door, but halfway there, he slowed and half turned around.

"But, they have information about the stone, don't they?" Roy simply nodded and Ed walked back to the desk. "I promised Al I'd get his body back…we haven't had any leads in weeks. Maybe I should go. But I'm going by myself. I don't want anyone interfering with my research. When do I leave?"

Roy stood up from his desk, glad that the old Ed was back. He had been acting strange there for a minute. "If you wish to go, we leave tomorrow. Go back home and get your things packed; it's a long train ride to England. Be here at 5 tomorrow morning."

"Wait," Ed said, "We? You're not coming."

"I'm afraid Fullmetal, that I am indeed coming along."

---

Once Ed had left, Roy ran his hands through his hair again. _I always thought more of you._ he reflected back to what Ed had said. Where had that come from? He sighed yet again. This was indeed going to be a long day.

------

SOSOOSSO! what did you all think?!!?!?!?

once i get a few reviews i will post my second chapter~ PS. how do you all feel about some nice roy/lucius?

i'm not sure how i feel about it yet....


	2. Chapter 2

**disklaserrrrr *do not own either* they belong to who they belong to.**

yesss. 2nd chapter up. even though i only got one review and one message, i have been heartened by your love~

this is a spring awakening chapter. just a quick rundown on it so you can understand better.

Hanschen is a really manly man. basically roy+envy+a bit of wrath. lol. he's really sort of a jerk, kind of evil/masochistic, egotistical/full of himself, but he dearly [is lusting after] Ernst, and is a total softie w/ him.

Ernst is a devoted bible reader/church goer and wants to be a pastor. he's sort of disturbed by the fact that Hanschen is kind of obsessed with him, and that he is falling for Hanschen, TOTALLY head over heels. but he deals with it, cause he believes in love. too bad hanschen can't bring himself to think of what they have as love. in his eyes, it's more lust, but ernst is totally in love w/ hanschen.

hope that's not tooooo confusing.

melchior is the main character in spring awakening. just a namedrop.

**Chapter 2-The Confrontation**

It was getting late. a golden dusty haze seemed to have fallen over the vineyard when the workers left. And it is probably for the better that Hanschen and Ernst found themselves alone.

"You're WHAT?!" Ernst wailed, his hands flying to his face in horror.

"I have been invited to go to a School for Wizards, Durmstrang. My family is most insistent that I go. I am very excited, but I have some reservations..." Hanschen looked at his closest friend and frowned, for there were silent tears streaming down the boy's face. "Ernst, please, you are not making this any easier for me." Hanschen looked away.

"I know all of that! First you tell me you are a wizard." Ernst hiccupped, "but NOW you are telling me that you are going away and leaving me here? When am I to study with you!?" he clutched Hanschen's shoulders, turning him around. "I know it is selfish of me, but you are my only friend besides the girls! You cannot go!" Ernst looked up into the face that was silently staring down at him, expressionless. "Hanschen." Ernst choked. "Say something."

"I must go. It is only for a few years." Hanschen said, truing his head from his crying friend. Ernst furiously wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. "A few years?!" Ernst sobbed. "I cannot last that long without seeing you!" he turned from Hanschen and started running down the old vineyard path. It was only a moment before Hanschen caught up with the smaller boy. He grabbed Ernst's arms and dragged him close, they boy struggling in his grasp, trying to free himself from Hanschen's vice grip.

"Did you not think this was hard for me as well?" Hanschen hissed through closed teeth, holding the other boy now at arm's length. Ernst stilled. "It did not look as if it was hard for you at all. You seemed positively glowing when you told me." The smaller boy managed to get out. "You seemed all too excited at the prospect of leaving me and going off to that Godforsaken place." He shuddered. "Have you no remorse at leaving? Will you not miss me even a tiny bit?" silent tears began to spill from his eyes once again as he looked up into Hanschen's face.

Hanschen sighed and pulled the boy into a tight embrace, Ernst stood, his arms held at his side. The shock of the tender embrace stopped his tears. Hanschen brought a hand to Ernst's face and wiped the traces of tears off his cheeks with a soft thumb. Hugging the boy close, Hanschen laid his head in the crook of Ernst's neck, one of his hands snaking up Ernst's back and tangling it's self into his soft, dark locks.

The smaller boy sobbed once more and wrapped his hands around Hanschen's strong back, holding on to him as tightly as he could. They stood there silently, clutching each other tightly for a long moment. After a while, Ernst could feel Hanschen fumbling with his shirt collar, pulling it down as something warm and wet attached itself to his neck. He stood there in shock as Hanschen licked and sucked. As he fumbled with one hand to open the top buttons of Ernst's collar, the other snaked itself under the back of his shirt and ran firmly up and down his side, pulling him close.

It was only when Ernst felt Hanschen nibble on his collarbone, the hand on his back dipping dangerously low into the band of his trousers, that he snapped out of his daze, throwing himself from Hanschen and looking back in terror at him as he stumbled back. "H-hanchen!" he stammered. He looked into Hanschen's face, a strange mix of emotions shadowing the usually calm and emotionless face. "I-I must be going." He turned on his heel and ran off. This time, Hanschen made no move to follow.

---

Hanschen was unusually distraught. He really had not meant to do what he did to Ernst, it sort of happened without him realizing it, and once he did, he realized he did not want to stop. But when Ernst had pushed him away, a look of sheer terror on his face, Hanschen's heart had felt as though a dagger had been wrenched through it. He did not like that feeling.

---

He threw the rest of his clothes into his trunk and walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer. He slowly lifted the letter he had received that afternoon out and opened it for the hundredth time. It was from Ernst.

Hansy,

I hope you enjoy your stay at Durmstrang.

That is all it said. There was no signature, but Hanschen did not need to see a signature to tell who that elegant, slanting cursive belonged to. He wrapped the letter in a handkerchief and placed it in on the pile of clothes in his open trunk.

He and Ernst hadn't been close as children. Ernst spent most of his time with the girls, and he had spent most of his time alone, reading in the vineyard. Once in school together, they had gravitated towards each other. The girls no longer wanted Ernst around all the time, and Hanschen, although he was loath to admit it, enjoyed the presence of the shy boy. So much so did he enjoy it that when Ernst had started asking him to help tutor him in Latin, Hanschen could not say no. They had been close ever since.

They had become so inseparable that it was almost strange to Hanschen when the quiet boy was not around. He sighed. _I'm going to have to get over this._ He thought to himself, pacing around his room, emptied of all his belongings besides those he was bringing to Durmstrang. _Ernst and I were friends, nothing more. _He dropped his well-thumbed copy of Romeo and Juilet into the trunk. _Now we are nothing_. He thought bitterly. _I have ruined Ernst. I will never see him again. He will never find it in himself to forgive me._ Hanschen returned to pacing the floor, waiting for his father to call him down to catch the train.

---

Ernst was confused. He was so thoroughly confused. Lying in his bed, he had been replaying what happened in the vineyard over and over in his mind. Hanschen had been walking Ernst home, but instead of taking the usual route, he had veered into the vineyard instead. Once they were situated beneath the vines, Hanschen had rather blurted out that he was a wizard, and was going to transfer to a different school. Ernst had been shocked. He thought Hanschen must have been drunk. _You are drunk._ He said in disbelief, standing up slowly. _This is some kind of joke. Tell me it is. Where is Melchior? He must be in on this._ Hanschen had only to look at Ernst. _You're not joking, are you?_

_No, I'm not._ Hanschen replied coolly. _Come, sit down by me and we will talk._ _I want you to believe me. I am not joking._

Ernst sat back down beside his friend. _I cannot believe this. In the Bible, there are many miracles, but none of them are magic. Magic is a thing of evil. You…_

_Ernst. _Hanschen's voiced sounded pained. His mouth moved, but no words came out as he floundered to find the right words to say to Ernst. At length he said,_ I am sorry if you cannot accept what I am. I was rather shocked myself, but I am very excited to be going to school there in the fall. _He did not mean for it to come out as coldly as it did. He looked away from Ernst.

_It is some ways away from here. I will be gone all year, and return for the summer. I hope this does not change-_Hanschen stopped when he realized Ernst was no longer listening.

Ernst did not hear anything after 'gone all year' he was staring at Hanschen, a strange emotion twisting across his boyish face.

Hanschen touched his arm, snapping Ernst out of his trance. "You're WHAT?!" he wailed, his hands flying to his face in horror.

He had been thoroughly startled by Hanschen's confession, and even more startled when Hanschen had held him close, doing those things to him. But the thing that scared him the most were the butterflies that appeared in his stomach, the tingling sensation where Hanschen had rubbed his back, the fact that his thoughts seemed to melt from his mind. That is what scared him the most about the meeting between him and Hanschen in the vineyard.

But he had run away. Once his thoughts flooded back, he realized what was happening, and he was afraid. And now he would have no chance to see Hanschen till the summer. The thought was unbearable. They were inseparable. They were Hanschen and Ernst, one did not mention one without the other.

Ernst got out of bed and sat at his desk, getting out a piece of paper and his quill and inkwell.

---

"Hanschen! It is time to go!" He picked up his trunk and carried it to the front door, joining his father in the carriage. He was off, headed to Durmstrang. _This is going to be a long year,_ he thought dejectedly.

------

reviewwww or no next chapter~~

yay! 2nd chappie up!

if you see any mistakes, let me know!

these are all unbeta'd, but i go through them all the time and fix any mistakes i see. if you spot any i miss, pleeeease tell me~~~

harry potter chapter is up next, and then things will start to get interesting~

i just wanted to introduce all the characters before i mash them all up~


End file.
